This modern Love
by Of-Fallen-Angels
Summary: Rei and Minako are in love with each other. Secretly, longingly, irreversibly. But there is an even bigger problem than the possible intolerance of the others: Minas boyfriend Yaten.
1. Sunset above us

**My favourite pairing. Sorry for some Yaten-bashing. I wouldn´t say I love him but I don´t hate him either. He and Minako have great potential to be a couple but in this story he´s just...there. A beautiful accessory in a world where two girls love each other. Umm, well that´s for the beginning. I guess, his role will change a bit with the chapters...**

_Rei and Minako are in love with each other. Secretly, longingly, irreversibly. But there´s an even bigger problem than the possible intolerance of the others: Mina´s boyfriend Yaten._

* * *

_ Don't get offended  
If I seem absent minded  
Just keep telling me facts  
And keep making me smile_

**Bloc Party - This Modern Love**

--

It was a warm summer afternoon.

The red sunset threw warm golden lights onto the sky and the air was filled with a soft summer-smell and the tweeting of birds. A beauty sat by the window and looked at the sun-drenched park underneath her. Her long blonde hair covered her shoulders. She breathed the summer-air and thought about Rei´s favorite song.

She felt soft hair caressing her skin, causing her to shiver.

"What are you doing Minako?"

Rei stood behind her, a warm hand rested on the blonde´s pale shoulder.

"nothing particular...", Mina replied smiling slightly. "Just dreaming". She looked up into those purple eyes, her lover´s favorite song still in her mind.

"You know, we don´t have much time left, Usagi and the others will arrive in about an hour", Rei said.

"Tsk, I don´t understand, why they are so impatient to study in the summer vacation." Mina said bluntly.

"We won´t study, that´s just an excuse for us, especially for Usagi-chan, to eat a lot of ice-cream and shoot the breeze. Ami-chan is the only one who calls that a "study-lesson" Rei reminded her. This habbit hadn´t changed. They were in college now, but they had still those silly study-lessons. The only difference from high-school times was, that the things they talked about were more mature and Makoto caused many laughter, going into detail when she told about her latest boyfriend.

"Well, that means we have to hurry and organize everything...like ice-cream" Mina said, playing with one of Rei´s black strands. Her lips curled into a soft smile.

"Yeah, and dress", Rei returned the ambiguous smile.

Blue orbs glanced at the afternoon-sky. "Do you think,... there´s a chance to tell them?..." Rei lost her smile and her lilac eyes fixed a lavender-colored cloud.

"You mean that with us?"

One hand stroked Minako´s head. Rei gazed at the blonde girl. Her hair had the same color as the golden ink that was streamed out by the sun.

"You know, that wouldn´t make sense. They wouldn´t understand us! You know that." She couldn´t hide this slight tremble in her voice. Minako looked down and nodded.

Rei knew, that her words had saddened her angel. But it was true. The others would never understand, Rei and Mina were not like Haruka and Michiru. The two women were known and respected as "grown-ups". Besides, they were a couple since they all could think. Rei and Minako, on the other side, were known as "just best friends". No one of their friends, except for Haruka and Michiru of course, would understand their love. Maybe accept, but not understand! There would always be some indignant looks, some small remarks behind their back. They were both strong, but were they strong enough to endure this whole situation?

"By the way...there´s a little problem you always seem to forget..."

Minako looked at her in suprise.

"What problem?"

Rei gazed at her, her eyes filled with a strange mix of sorrow and disgust .

"Your boyfriend!"

Minako was silent. She looked to the ground.

Of course! Yaten. She didn´t think much of him in the latest time.

Because of Rei, when she was with Rei the time stood still and everyone seemed to fade out of her mind. She was in love with Rei but on the other hand she knew, she did love Yaten..._didn´t she_?

She felt Rei´s eyes on her. "Well, let´s hurry, as you said, we don´t have much time left!" Minako´s voice raised into a high-pitched twitter. Rei recognized her sad tone behind the faked smile and the overacted joy. But she refused, to say that.

"Allright!"

She leaned forward and they kissed, the sun setting above them.


	2. Arrivals

**Yaten´s performance. No bashing, yet. Promise!**

-

_Rei and Minako are in love with each other. Secretly, longingly, irreversibly. But there´s an even bigger problem than the possible intolerance of the others: Mina´s boyfriend Yaten._

* * *

_ You told me you wanted to eat up my sadness  
Well jump on, enjoy, you can gorge away_

--

--

--

The rain came down in sheets.

Minako lied on her bed and stared at the framed photograph in in her hands. It showed her together with Yaten on a sunny day at the Shiba Park. His right arm was around her waist, she leaned her head on his shoulder. Both were smiling. Minako smiled to herself. She had always loved this photograph because one single look in Yaten´s eyes, even if they were just on the photo, caused her heart to pound. She closed her eyes and expected to feel her heart full of warmth.

It wasn´t there.

Instead she felt a nervous feeling in her stomach, as if a warning announced that something was defintely wrong. But Minako ignored it.

She pressed her lips together and, still with closed eyes, remembered the last night with him. His muscular bare chest and the long silver bangs falling in front of his gorgeous green eyes.

Again she waited for the flutter in her chest and the excited feeling in her stomach. But nothing happend.

None of the signals she expected, of the signals she wished to be there. She opened her eyes and searched feverishly in her mind for indications that she still loved him, that he could still make her heart beat so fast that it hurts.

Again Minako closed her eyes, the vision of Yaten´s handsome face still in her mind. All of sudden her thoughts turned to a thing she convulsively tried to avoid. And the vison of him changed immediatly. His silver hair turned loose and black.His esmerald eyes had the wonderful shade of lavender and his features changed to a soft face that she loved and could trace with closed eyes. And there it was, the familiar pounding of her heart and in her head that made her forget everything about her sorrow and pain.

Minako´s eyes opened wide. And one single thought shoot through her mind.

No!

Minako just wanted to make sure, that she could still love Yaten while she also loved Rei. And if not, she wanted an answer, who she did love more. Now, as she got the answer, or thought she had it, she wished she wouldn´t know it.

Her blue eyes burned, announcing the tears that would fall now.

She stared down at Yaten´s face on the photograph but, blinded by the tears, she couldn´t locate his features or her own. There were just two pale spots surrounded by weak shades of gold and silver which seemed to be their hair.

The door slid open. A small white cat came in, hints of worry on it´s cute little face.

"Minako, there´s someone at the frontdoor."

Minako looked up, the tears glistening on her blushed cheeks. Artemis remained silent. He refused to ask, what had happened, because he was used to her melancholy and the phases when she sat alone in her room, crying because loneliness was nagging at her.

"Allright" she stood up and went down stairs, busy to wipe the tears away and not to smudge her mascara.

"Who´s there?" she asked, her voice trembling slightly.

"Mina? It´s me, why don´t you take up the phone?" a female voice said.

Minako´s heart stopped. Rei!

She opened the door, and threw her arms around the raven-haired girl.

Rei was suprised by the stormy hug but contemporary glad to feel the warmth that was radiated by the blonde. She kissed Minakos forehead only causing the girl pressing tighter to her. Tiny drops of the wet umbrella in Rei´s hand fell on Minako´s feet. She took Rei´s hand and dragged her upstairs to her room.

"W...wait Mina-chan, I didn´t take my shoes o-"

"Never mind!"

Artemis heard voices and giggles from the corridor, but thought it were Minako and Yaten.

He looked for a place to hide, because Mina didn´t like him to be in her room when Yaten was visiting her. He jumped into her garderobe and hoped,in a few minutes he could get away inconspicuous. He didn´t want to be attestor of something he shouldn´t see. The voices and giggles were closer now.

The door flew open and he heard two bodies fall on the bed. Sweet giggles and brief kisses.

A soft moan. Then again kisses.

_´Oh god,they come to business. just see that you get away here'_, he thought.

The tomcat stucked his head out of the garderobe to make sure, the two lovers didn´t notice him.

Then his eyes widened in shock.

He expected to see some bawdy scene but THAT was defintely something he could never imagine, even in his wildest dreams.

Instead of a shiny mess of light, blonde hair, gold and silver, there was a mess of long golden and black hair. And the two pairs of delicate legs belonged definetly to two girls. The cat did a few steps in front of the door, then turned the head and recognized by the school uniform the person, who´s hand was tangled in Minako´s long hair.

He stumbled on his paws to the door and quickly closed it from outside with his back. Artemis was so confused, by what he had discovered that he didn´t even notice the door bell ring. Instead, Minako´s mother did.

"Who´s there?" the fussy woman asked.

"Ara, Aino-san, it´s Yaten!"

"oh, Yaten-kun, come in, I will call Minako!"

"Please don´t, I wanna suprise her"

"Well...ok"

She gave him a proving look and went back to the kitchen, where she spent the most time of her frustrating housewife-life.

Yaten took his shoes off and climbed the stairs.

...

* * *

**A.N:** Yep, I decided to rewrite this story a bit, but don´t worry the plot will stay the same (I think).

Interested? Questions? Ideas? Then leave me a review ;)


	3. Kisses: hot or salty

**Hi again. The third chapter updated. Are they gonna be leaked out? Well...  
**

_Rei and Minako are in love with each other. Secretly, longingly, irreversibly. But there´s an even bigger problem than the possible intolerance of the others: Mina´s boyfriend Yaten._

:)

* * *

_ I get tongue-tied..._

--

Artemis lied on the ground right next to Minako´s door. He couldn´t figure out, what had happend one minute ago.

What the hell, was that? Did that really happen? Maybe just a weird dream. Maybe there was something in his kitty food, because Minako´s mother wanted to get some action in her life and to vent herself on the poor cat that he was.

She had her aggressive moments and loved to take it out on Minako or her dad. Or him. He always suspected Minako´s mother of beein insane.

All of sudden he heard her say something and then shutting the kitchen door.Was she talking to him? Did she know, that he could speak? Artemis shook his head and decided,that it was him, who was insane. Then he heard foot steps on the stairs. Someone was climbing the stairs. Her dad was at work until 9 pm, her madness of mother was in the kitchen.

So who could...

All of sudden, a familiar silver blond head appeared. And a pair of green eyes looked in his direction.

Artemis felt his heart drop into his gut.

_' Fuck! ' _shot through his mind.

Bad timing!

Artemis jumped in front of Minako´s door, like a shield. He was unable to think of something else than how to distract Yaten. And how to save her...them...

The blond boy walked towards him. The tomcat glared at Yaten. He still couldn´t forgive him for taking Minako away. First Luna then Minako. Damn him.

"Hey Artemis" Yaten said, something that seemed half way like a smile appeared on his face. "hi", the cat said toneless.

Yaten reached for the doorknob. "Matte!" Artemis called out, terrified. "What?" Yaten said in his usual annoyed tone. Since he was Minako´s boyfriend, he tried to get along with her tomcat, but it wasn´t that easy since Artemis seemed to dislike him for some unknown reason.

"Well..." Artemis looked to the ground _'god I can´t believe, I´m doing this.'_

"How are things going?...how´s your career?" he stuttered. Yaten frowned. He wasn´t stupid. Artemis barely talked with him, not to speak of beeing interested in his career. Something was strange but he decided to answer him. " Can´t complain. We´re recording a new single", he said with raised brows. To his suprise Artemis didn´t react in any way so he just reached out for the doorknob, shaking his head.

Minako was sunk in a very intensive kiss. There were even more to discover. The world outside didn´t exist, didn´t bother her. She didn´t care of anything except for her. _Her_. Rei. Her tongue burned like fire, she wouldn´t be suprised, if it would start to bleed.

All of sudden, like a bad anticipation, Rei stopped kissing her and stared at the blonde. Minako looked at her in suprise and one moment later, she knew, what has disturbed their rush. She heard voices.

Cautious, but still too clear, as if she could shrug them off as a delusion. Yaten´s voice! Mina paniced, she pulled herself out of Rei´s arms. In the hurry, their legs tangled together. Minako fell down on the ground.

That was the moment when the door bursted open and her blue eyes met a pair of green eyes.

For a moment everyone was quiet.

Artemis swallowed. It looked just to revealing. Rei´s hair was messy. And Minako´s lips were red and a bit billowed. Her skirt was sliped and revealed her long legs and thights. Yaten stared at her. Then he straightened. "Oh, you´re not alone!"

"Err...yes, Rei-chan came to visit me spontaneously." she laughed nervously but Artemis could read pure fear in her eyes. Yaten put his hand into the pocket and studied her.

"I see...why are you sitting on the ground? And then in a position like that?" "Oh...there´s no particular reason"

Rei watched the scene with great anxiety. She wished, she could teleport Minako and herself out of this room, and out of this house. Yaten had scared the crap out of them, but he himself didn´t seem to care that much.

Yaten shrugged. "I just wanted to see you and talk with you about something...I didn´t know, that you have a guest" he glanced towards Rei a bit too indicting.

Rei herself, decided that this was the right moment to go. She didn´t want to leave Minako alone with Yaten, but she had no choice.

"I..I have to go anyway!" she stood up and straightened her skirt. Minako, still sitting on the ground in an awkward postion, watched her leaving with sorrow. "I´ll call you" she called out. "Allright Mina-chan, bye" Rei said before leaving the room. She has smiled but when she said "bye" her eyes were sad. Minako noticed that.

She needed a few seconds to realize, that Yaten was still there and she was not alone. He helped her up. Then he took her in his arms his lips touched hers. Their tongues played the same game they always did. While they were kissing, Minako´s thoughts jumbled.

She should tell him the truth. It was not fair, he had to know how she felt. She could do it now, let it end as easy as she could say "I love you". She could tell him, that it was over, that her feelings had changed and, of course, they will stay friends, because they understand each other and have a common circle of friends. She could tell him all these things. It would be over, quickly. But what, if she forejudged over her feelings.

Did her love really end? Minako stopped to kiss him and pressed her face to his shoulder. It is conversant, that people, who are in a long relation-ship become bored after a time and look for something new. They interchange the lovely feeling of beeing adored by a new person with love. They think, that they are in love with someone new and the love to their longtime partner has end. Often this is not the case. But Rei was not a "short-time affair" or something. They knew each other even longer than she knew Yaten. Maybe that wasn´t the right moment to tell him that, and she should figure out her true feelings. It still felt good in his arms. "Hey, what´s that with you?" Yaten interrupted her deep thoughts. "Nothing" "Minako, I know you, so don´t try to fool me" He looked at her with a soft expression.

She sighed. "Later...so what was it, you wanted to talk about?" Now it was Yaten who sighed. "Well, Seiya called me earlier that day and said, something about a "very great idea that Usagi had" and they want to make a journey with us all over the weekend. Hoewever, he was beside himself with joy." Minako looked up. "A journey? Over the weekend? where to..." "Something like a health resort. They want us all to charter a house there." She stared at him in disbelief. She would be constantly around Rei but would have to hide her feelings.

Yaten continued: "They just want to know, who is sharing a room with who. I told them to arrange a room for us two!"

"Yeah, of course" Minako didn´t know why she was dissapointed. Had she really hoped that there was even a slightest chance to get a room with Rei? She forced a smile "great".

"Allright then" he said and kissed her again.

The kiss tasted salty. Like tears.

* * *

**Get ready for the next chapter. Rating will change.**


End file.
